transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skullgrin (TF2017)
Skullgrin from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio When you encounter Skullgrin, just who you're meeting depends largely on what he happens to be wearing at the time. The Cybertronian robot at his core is intelligent, logical, coldblooded, and vain. He tends to put his own interests above the Decepticon cause and is easily distracted from missions and even direct combat should something of interest catch his optic. He finds Earth in particular quite interesting and is eager (in a decadent and mercenary way) to learn what it has to offer him. Should you meet Skullgrin inside his Pretender shell, however, you'll find yourself facing a whole different beast. When he's encased in its monstrous hide, a new personality takes over: he becomes a snorting, snarling, sinister sick-o. Low on brains but brimming over with boundless, unstoppable rage, this Skullgrin is the kind of warrior you just point in a certain direction and let fly. Mindless destruction is his favorite pastime, and he won't stop snarling and fighting until everything before him has fallen. The disconnect between these two personas can lead to some rather erratic behaviour on his part. The two disparate personalities attempting to reconcile themselves within him can make who and what Skullgrin is like on any given day a toss-up, and should the coin come down wrong, a potentially deadly one for anyone nearby. History Arc 3 After commandeering a genetics research lab on Earth, Scorponok was able to create the science of Pretender shells using synthoplasmic chambers constructed by himself and Vorath. Skullgrin was one of twelve Decepticon volunteers transformed by the process into Pretenders. But soon after the process was completed, the Decepticons took notice of a digital eavesdropper. After tracing the intruder to Alternate Reality, Inc., Scorponok sent out his newly recreated troops to test their might against the spies. But, having gained access to the Pretender process themselves, the Autobots were able to manufacture heroic counterparts to Scorponok's goons. A digital copy of Optimus Prime proved to be a superior tactician against the Decepticons, tipping the odds in the Autobots' favor. Skullgrin and his kin were soon driven into a retreat. |Pretender to the Throne| Skullgrin was sent to Earth alone by Scorponok to construct a fuel depot in secret for his Decepticon comrades, the belief being that his organic shell would arouse less suspicion than a normal Decepticon would due to the increasing public hostility towards giant alien robots, fanned by the Z Foundation. Skullgrin caught the attention of Rollie Friendly after Bigfoot-style sightings of him in North Carolina appeared in the gutter press, and the film director offered him a movie role. The Pretender agreed in exchange for being paid in fuel. When the public and press went wild over him, Skullgrin began to like being a movie star. But while his Pretender shell had fooled most people, robot hunter Circuit Breaker suspected his origins. When Skullgrin revealed his true form to the movie's leading lady, the robophobic Circuit Breaker attacked and destroyed both the film and his movie career. |Monstercon from Mars| Scorponok's troops, Skullgrin included, met with Ratbat's forces. Distrust between the two leaders led to an all-out battle between the two groups, till they realized that Starscream had manipulated them both to battle while he made his escape to acquire the Underbase. |Cold War| Trivia *JG Hertzler voices Skullgrin Changes *Bludgeon, Carnivac, Catilla, Octopunch, Snarler, and Stranglehold didn't appear in Pretender to the Throne! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Pretenders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons